


take a bow

by soldierly



Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Genderswap, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldierly/pseuds/soldierly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bucky tie Steve up and have sex in front of him because they're teases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a bow

"This," Steve says, "is not fair."

He squirms on his knees, his wrists flexing in the... the _whatever it is_ that Tony has fashioned for the express purpose of tying Steve up. Steve's a quick learner, he is, and he can slip handcuffs, can slip most bonds, but not _these_ , looped securely around his forearms and dropping down to double at his ankles, keeping him kneeling, his back arched.

"Really not fair," he emphasizes, because Bucky's only response to the first time was to snap his hips harder into Tony, and hers to grind her hips down, meeting his every thrust with equal force. She loves it rough, always has, and Bucky's the same way, gets off hardest with the force of it. " _Tony_."

"H-Hmm?" she hums at him, broken in the middle by a blissed-out moan as Bucky drags his hand up and pins her by the throat, his free hand pressed next to her shoulder. She curves up, her back a long, smooth arch counterpoint to the rise of her leg, her knee bracing Bucky's shoulder. Her smile is devious, slanted in Steve's direction. She knows exactly what this is doing to him; it was her idea to do it. "Harder, Buck," she instructs, her fingers digging into the plush carpet, and Bucky obliges with a bark of ragged laughter.

Jesus, Steve can _hear_ how wet Tony is, can hear it quick and dirty until Bucky slows suddenly, the stutters of his hips turning smooth, almost sensuous. Tony moans, frustrated, and then again, ecstatic, when Bucky pulls away and down to rub his face between her legs. Steve jerks in his bonds; he can almost taste Tony, has been in Bucky's place so many times that the experience of it is ingrained irrevocably in his memory. He makes some noise, a harsh, pleading whine, and Bucky snickers, the vibrations making Tony twist.

"Steve," she gasps, but she doesn't need to catch his attention; Steve's eyes are riveted to her, his entire body thrumming with lust that throws itself back and forth with every noise Tony makes. "Steve, I'm gonna come," she says, one hand drifting down so she can twist her fingers into Bucky's hair. "Are you watching?"

"I thought you didn't like asking obvious questions," Steve manages. Tony laughs, her eyes bright, and then Bucky must do something awesome with his mouth because the mirth falls from her expression and she cries out, writhing until Bucky forces her to hold still, his fingers spread out over the jut of her hipbones. There's a second where sound cuts out, and all Steve can hear is his heartbeat racing in his ears, and then Bucky hums and Tony gasps, the sound punched out of her, her orgasm making the lean muscles in her stomach flutter under the soft stretch of her skin.

"Oh," she breathes, going limp. Bucky's still holding her leg over his shoulder, and he curls a little, sliding his cheek against the slick of her cunt before pushing up to drape, arms on either side of her. He stares at Steve, his eyes dark, the cant of his smile teasing. Tony's head falls to one side, and then Steve has both of them watching him, painfully hard and shaking as he is, held in place for them to examine.

"Should we?" Bucky asks. Steve musters the brain power to glare.

Tony rakes her eyes over Steve. "I think we should."

"Nothing is ever easy with you two," Steve mutters, getting desperate now, desperate enough that his need is straining, obvious in his voice.

Bucky's grin turns devilish. "After round two?" he asks, glancing up at Tony.

She mirrors it. "After round two."


End file.
